A Male Amongst the Mermaids
by KingofKings619
Summary: Sho wants to be in Millianna's guild to be with his fiancee, but he has to go through a rough challenge first. (Millianna X Sho). Hint of (Erza X Jellal).


A Male amongst the Mermaids

"My boyfriend brought me a diamond ring, I'm so happy I think I could sing," Millianna softly and quietly sang as she admired the diamond ring Sho had gotten her the day before when he proposed to her. She couldn't wait for the wedding, but she and Sho knew they needed to plan everything. First, Sho had to get into Mermaid Heel, Millianna's new guild. She knew that Risley, Beth, and Arana would be fine with it, but Kagura is a different story all together.

When she got to the guild, she heard a lot of commotion going on, and she had a theory of what was going on. And when she saw what was inside, her theory was proven correct when she saw Kagura and Sho arguing about his wanting to join the guild. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T JOIN THE GUILD?" Sho shouted. This startled Millianna a little because for her, it was rare to hear her fiancée scream like that.

"I MEAN YOU CAN'T JOIN," Kagura screamed back, "JUST BECAUSE YOU AND MILLA ARE GETTING MARRIED DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET AN AUTOMATIC PASS TO BE IN THE GUILD." "Chill out, Kagura," Arana said, trying to calm the situation down, "It's okay if he joins." Risley decided to voice her opinion too. "Yeah, Kagura, just calm down and give him a chance," Beth chimed in while she was hiding from the fight behind a pillar. Kagura actually stopped and thought about what they said.

"Well, how about this; If you and Milla can beat me in a fight, I'll let Sho into the guild," Kagura said while clutching her trusty sword, Archenemy. Sho brought out his signature playing cards (he actually learned better card magic while he was dating Millianna). Millianna started the fight by using her cat scratch to distract Kagura long enough for Sho to activate one of his cards. "Meteor Shower!" Sho shouted as the card went up to the air and shot flaming meteors near and at Kagura. Kagura used Archenemy to cut the meteors in half one by one.

"Wow, no wonder she's your leader, Milla," Sho said to Millianna. "In-cat-ceration tube," Millianna said as a black tube came out, grabbed Kagura's Archenemy and threw it off to the side. "Thanks, Milla," Sho said as he took out another card. "Lightning Card," Sho yelled out as lightning bolts hit Kagura and sent her down. Millianna then went in for her blow. "Kitten Blast," Millianna said as her black tube hit Kagura with enough force to send her through the wall.

"Did we win yet?" Sho asked Arana, who was acting as referee. "Uh, I'd be lying if I said yes," Arana said as she pointed at the giant hole that Millianna caused. Kagura came out of the hole and hit both Millianna and Sho with the butt of her sword. Sho then shot his cards at Kagura, but she just cut them in half with her sword. Sho looked on in surprise as he got kicked in the face by Kagura. Millianna tried to attack Kagura from behind, but was hit by her gravity magic and was stuck floating in the air.

Sho saw Millianna floating in the air and brought out one of his cards. "Cancellation card," Sho said as Millianna gently floated back down and landed on her feet. "Thanks Sho honey," Millianna said as she regained her balance. "No problem, hun. Now, let's finish this," Sho said as he made a typhoon out of his cards. Millianna then added to that with her Kitten Blast. It hit Karuga and she went down.

All the members of Mermaid Heel, especially Millianna and Sho were surprised at what just happened. Kagura got up and walked over towards Sho. Sho was afraid that he was going to get his ass kicked, but Kagura just shook his hand. "That was a really fine performance. You are not only worthy of joining Mermaid Heel, but also of being Millianna's husband," Karuga complimented while still shaking Sho's hand. "Uh, thanks Kagura. I think," Sho said a little angry that Kagura, before the battle, didn't think he was worthy of bring Millianna's husband.

**3 Months Later…**

"Hey Erza, …Jellal," Sho said while grimacing when he said 'Jellal'. "Now Sho, you said you'd be nice to him. You too, Millianna," Erza said as she continued eating her cake. "I am. That's why I didn't throw hot coffee in his face and stab his tongue with a fork," Millianna said with a smile, creeping everyone at the table out. "Uh, Millianna, I think you went a little too far with that," Jellal said as he was sipping his coffee. "I'm taking advice on going too far from a guy who made us into slaves again and killed one of our friends?" Millianna countered. "Touché," Jellal admitted.

"So, uh, Sho, how was the wedding?" Erza asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation. "The wedding was great. Me and Millianna got married at a beach near the Mermaid Heel guild. I even got in to the guild so I could always be with Millianna." "Well, that's really sweet, Sho," Erza commented. "So, are you guys coming to me and Jellal's wedding next month?" Erza asked. "Well, we talked about it, and despite our mixed feelings for Jellal, we're going to come to the wedding to support you," Millianna said as she and Sho smiled. "Well, we got to get back to the guild, see you later," Sho said as he and Millianna walked away from Erza and Jellal.

This may not have been the life Sho thought he'd have, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**The End**


End file.
